A Summer to Remember
by wafflehorse
Summary: It's after the Titan war and Percy is coming back to camp in hope of finally telling Annabeth he loves her. But there is a catch. The percabeth kisses didn't happen! Please read.
1. A new Summer

**Hey guys I know I haven't been updating but don't blame me…..blame my school. They keep giving me sooooo much work. Also I have decided to finish my other stories so this will hopefully be my first full story. Here it is. Btw, this is after TLO but there was no Percabeth kiss.**

(Percy P.O.V)(Pre-chapter)

The cold night of winter turned into a beautiful flower of spring. Don't be surprised of my deepness. I just read that off of Annabeth's book. Speaking of her, I just can't seem to get her out of my mind. The way here hair falls down in waves of golden curls, and her stormy gray eyes always looking for a mistake from her enemy. This summer, I swear on the River Styx, I will tell Annabeth I loved her by the end of summer. *thunder*

(real chapter)

"PERCY!" yelled a familiar female voice. My heart started racing. I turned around to find a blonde haired girl running up to me and tackling me to the ground in a hug.

"Well hello to you too Annabeth" I laughed. "So how has your summer been so far?"

"Oh you know, same old same old, but a lot better now that you're here." She told me. My face stared to get red.

"That's….um…cool", I said. I know 'real smooth Percy'.

"Oh shoot I have archery….um here stand up…..well see you later" she said as she stared running down towards the archery range.

"Grr" I growled at myself. Why must I be so nervous around her?

**(I AM A SUPER NINJA TURTLE DINOSAUR PRINCESS!)**

I walked up to my cabin. As I approached the steps I noticed a lemony scent. I smiled and walked into the door.

"PERCY" yelled my peanut butter loving brother Tyson.

"Tyson….my ribs…..ow!"

"sorry brother" Tyson said.

"It's OK big guy!" I told him.

"Look I polished my fish ponies"

"WOW they are even sparkler than Edward Cullen" (Authors note: haha I'm sooo funny btw I am team Jacob!)

"Percy are you in there?" I heard my best gal friend say. Too bad she's not my girlfriend.:(

"Hey Annabeth" I said.

" Do you want to be on my team for Capture the Flag?" she asked.

"Sure see you there." I CAN'T WAIT! Whoa Aphrodite moment. Not good.


	2. Capture the Flag with a kiss

**Hey guys, I am soooo sorry I haven't gotten to write. I blame my History teacher. She's having us do a really long report on a famous person…grrrr. Well here is chapter 2!**

Annabeth

Tonight's games teams were Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Demeter, and Apollo while the other team had Dionysus, Artemis, Hades, Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus. Percy was going to create a distraction, making the other team think he was going for the flag while I used my magic Yankee's hat to turn invisible and maneuver around the left wing towards the flag.

The plan was going well. I managed to get the flag when I heard a yell.

'Percy', I thought.

I ran over to the creak which I thought I heard the yell. I saw Percy lying down, unconscious.

"PERCY" I yelled, and the whole game stopped. Everyone from each side came over to see what was wrong.

'Someone must have kicked his Achilles heel' I thought.

"Clarrisse, come help me get Percy to the infirmary NOW!" I yelled at her. 'You are not going to die Seaweed Brain.'

When we got him to the infirmary, I started to nurse him to see if I could help him wake up. So far, nothing. I started to cry.

"Please Percy, I love you, not only as a friend but more than that. Please." Soon, I had cried myself to sleep.

In my dream I saw someone whom I never thought I would see in my entire life.

"Your, Achilles", I said in awe.

"Yes Annabeth, now listen, Percy is in a state of which he is in between life and death. The only thing that can save him is a kiss from the one he loves most, do you understand?"

"I believe so."

"Good, now wake" Achilles told me.

I woke up right where I fell asleep, next to Percy. Remembering what Achilles said, I started to think of who Percy loves the most.

'It couldn't be me, could it?' I wondered. 'Wouldn't hurt to try'

I sat next to Percy and started to lean forward slowly. My lips touched a pair of soft, velvety ones and soon I found them kissing back!

'OH MY GODS I'M KISSING PERCY JACKSON!' I thought loudly in my head. He was so kind with the kiss and I thought I in the Isles of the Blest. (**AN: The Isles of the Blest are like heaven I think in greek mythology.)** Sadly, we had to pull away. I found I was completely out of breath.

"Wow", Percy whispered.

'No duh dumbass' I thought. Then I did something that surprised myself. I ran away.

**(Percy P.O.V)**

I watched as Annabeth ran away from me. Did she just seriously kiss me? Her lips tasted like the ripest strawberry, freshly baking in the summer sun. Wait, where am I again? Oh yeah, the infirmary. Woah, I need to get out of here. I got up and started to walk to my cabin. Nobody knows about this but I have a journal in my cabin that I write in when I get lonely or need to express my feelings. BUT IT IS NOT A DIARY! Some days I feel like Forever Alone guy so I write. Poor Forever Alone Percy.

I am still in shock when I get to my cabin. I see a note on my bed and pick it up.

_Dear brother,_

_ Daddy needed me back at his palace. I will miss you very much._

_ -Tyson._

Well, that sucks. Looks like it's just me again. Grr. This is going to be one long summer.

**Well how do you like it so far? Sorry I haven't updated. This pass week has be hectic! I had to take Mid-terms so I have been stressing and my grades are getting bad. Plus my mom is always being a bitchy little asshole so I am just gonna say sorry and be done with it. Sorry. Please REVIEW It's the little button down there! **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Restless sleeper

**Hey here is another chapter!**

**(Percy P.O.V.)**

That night I couldn't sleep. I decided to make my way out to the forest for some extra practice. Now I know what you're thinking. 'Wow you are so stupid' or 'You could get killed' but honestly, practicing helps me clear my head. After Annabeth kissing me, I think you know I need to clear my head.

After looking around the forest for a while, I still couldn't find any monsters. I just sighed and went over to the lake and jumped in. I swam down to my private spot and went inside. My private spot is a cave with some really cool electronics I managed to keep down there and also a huge couch you could sleep in. After playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops, I decided to lay down for a bit on the couch, and soon, sleep found me.

_(Percy's Dream)_

_I was in the Forest again, I saw Annabeth. She didn't look like herself though. She had a scar on her cheek and blood was running down her arm. I quickly ran to her but she didn't seem to want me near her. Then the worst part came, she used her knife and…_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I swam out of my private spot and went back to the forest to lay down and again, sleep found me.

**(Annabeth P.O.V)**

I woke up earlier than expected, 4:03 AM. I decided that instead of trying to sleep, I would just go out into the forest and start some early training.

As I walked up to Zeus' Fist, I found Percy sleeping; at least I hope he was sleeping. After a quick look I sighed in relief that he WAS just sleeping. I tried everything to wake him up but I couldn't. Finally I did something I really wanted to do again. I kissed him. I felt him jerk awake and then start kissing me back. OH MY GODS I'M KISSING PERCY JACKSON! Then…..I ran away.


	4. Finally

**I am really sorry for the late update but I have been super busy! Anyways to the story!**

** *Percy P.O.V.* **

Did she just kiss me…again? I got up and ran after Annabeth. She was really fast, but I had longer legs. I caught up to her quickly. Quickly, before she could run any farther, I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Annabeth, wait, why did you kiss me?" I asked her.

"Percy, just forget about it. Just forget the kiss, please" she pleaded.

I took a brave step forward and said, "But what if I don't want to."

She looked up to me, hopeful gray eyes meeting green ones, and whispered, "You don't?"

I didn't answer, but instead leaned down, and kissed her. This kiss was better than the first two. This one, we we're both fully aware of what was going on. This one, was full of love and passion. This one, was real.

We both pulled away, reluctantly, but we needed the air.

"Wow" we both whispered at the same time.

***Annabeth P.O.V.* **

Oh….my….gods…..EPPPPPPP! Percy just kissed me! I can't believe it. I must be dreaming, but in my heart, I knew this wasn't a dream. It was real.

"Annabeth, I really like you, more than just a friend. I probably even love you, ever since you fell off that cliff at Westover. **(AN: Was that where Annabeth fell off the cliff?) **Please be my girlfriend," he asked me. Ugh why must he choose now to be deep and emotional. I couldn't help it, I started to cry.

"Hey don't cry," he told me, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I am not worthy to be your girlfriend," I whispered.

"Don't ever say that. If anything I am not worthy to be your boyfriend. Please Annabeth, this would make me the happiest man alive."

I knew what my answer was. "Percy….."

**HAHAHA Cliffhanger! Anyways please review this chapter and I will get the next chapter up within the next couple of days….thanks!**


	5. The Prank

**Here is the next chapter in this story, I am so happy I get to write again! Check out my new story based on Pewdiepie's youtube videos! It's called Getting out of the Castle. Thanks!**

*Annabeth P.O.V.*

"Percy…yes, of course I will be your girlfriend!" I exclaimed, still crying, but this time with tears of joy. Percy gasped and took me into his arms. He spun me around and when my feet touched the floor again, he kissed me. I could feel all the love and passion in this kiss. When he pull away, he placed his forehead onto mine and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Percy."

We walked down to the beach and sat down in the sand. I was between his legs and he sat behind me, playing with my hair.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah Wise Girl?"

"Do you want to mess with the camp?"

"How do you think we can do that?"

"Well we don't tell anyone we are dating, but instead, act like we are in a fight. Then when we are in the middle of a fight during the campfire, we kiss and start to act normal again," I told him.

"That sounds like so much fun, but we have to promise that it is all fake, and we won't take anything to literally."

"I swear on the River Styx that I won't take anything we say to each other tomorrow too seriously." I swore. *Thunder* Percy did the same as I. Then after, kissed me again.

*Next day, Percy P.O.V.*

Annabeth and I had decided that our "fight" would be about us fighting a hellhound during the night and how if I didn't get in the way, she would've gotten it by herself, or how if I didn't help her, she would be dead.

I pretended to be mad while walking to breakfast, when I saw Annabeth near the entrance of the pavilion. Time to get the prank started.

"PERCY JACKSON! Why did you have to get in the way! I had that hellhound and I could've easily killed it if you didn't get in the way!"

"Well I am so sorry for saving your life, that hellhound would have killed you if you were on your own for another minute!" I yelled back at her.

"Ugh you are so annoying!" she screamed at me and fumed back to her table. I did the same. Wow she's a great actress. I looked down at my food after giving my offering to dad and out of the corner of my eye I saw people either looking Annabeth, at me, or whispering to their siblings.

Neither Annabeth nor I talked to each other for the remainder of the day, and camp was strangely quiet. Chiron came up to me at one point and asked me what was going on, but I just told him we were arguing over something stupid. He seemed to believe me. I could hear the Aphrodite girls whispering things like,

"But what's going to happen to Percabeth?" or even, "Great 5 years of progress and they had to have a stupid fight!"

Finally, the campfire came around and before the songs could start, Annabeth came up to me and yelled, "PERCY DID YOU HAVE TO TRY AND HELP ME AGAIN! I had that hellhound!"

"Well newsflash, you didn't! You are not always right Annabeth! Everyone needs help sometimes and trust me, YOU NEEDED IT!" everyone gasped.

"You know what," I didn't give her time to finish because I ran up to her and kissed her. She smiled against my lips and kissed back.

When we pulled away, I looked around and saw everyone's faces. To me, they looked like fish who just realized that they are going to be made into sushi. I looked at Annabeth and said, "Well that prank was fun."

"Oh my gods totally!" she laughed.

"Wait, that was a PRANK!" yelled the Stolls.

"Yep," and with that Annabeth and I sat down and enjoyed the campfire

.

**Hey guys I don't know what to do from here so I want you to help me! Please review what you think should happen next or if you think I should just finish this story. Thanks!**


	6. AN Where do I go now?

**Hey everyone….I really don't know what to do from here so I am going to have a vote…there will be 3 choices…**

**Choice 1: I finish the story here.**

**Choice 2: I use any of your ideas and continue the story.**

**Choice 3: I give this story up for adoption…..**

**Again, it's your choice readers, if you choose option 3, then in a week or two, I will have a contest for the person who wants the story. It will be Percy Jackson based though….. **

**Thanks again for reading this and sorry about not updating but as I have said, I really don't know where to go from here. Bye!**


End file.
